


Finding a Home

by madamerenard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), as many teen love drama tropes as i could fit, elidibus is a lonely single dad, emet literally works at chocobucks its what it says on the tin, nsfw mentions but no hard sex scene sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: Hades is an underpaid barista. Elidibus doesn't know how to order fancy coffee.Or, two emotionally stunted idiots defy all expectations and somehow fall in love.(It's just Emet/Eli coffee shop AU. Eat your food.)
Relationships: Elidibus/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Finding a Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uh. i don't drink coffee! nor do i order from starbucks! nor do i know how coffee works! so! keep that in mind! :)

Hades didn’t really pay attention to customers. He wasn’t one for idle gossip, and far too lazy to remember the names, faces, and orders of every overworked grad student that walks through the door. He did as little of his job as possible, then left. Minimum wage meant minimum effort.

However, one customer stuck out for several reasons.

He had just gotten done ringing out a stressed single mother (who was in a huge rush to pick up her kids from soccer practice, so Hades, who prided himself a polite gentleman, took his sweet time) when a man around his age stepped to the counter to order.

The man sported lengthy white hair. Not anything so common as shoulder-length - this was closer to Rapunzel-length. It was tied back into a ponytail, but still flowed down his back in waves. He wore a white jacket, sleeves pulled to the elbows, and a brown turtleneck underneath. A yellow scarf fell loosely across his shoulders. Square glasses framed pale eyes with what was either dark eye makeup or tired circles. His lips were the same shade of black, but not heavy enough to be obnoxious. Just enough to emphasize the plump - and in Hades’ opinion, very kissable - flesh.

He was beautiful.

“Uh...welcome to Chocobucks,” Hades began, despite the fact that he took a personal oath to never utter those words. His brain had left him, replacing his mouth with an answering machine. “May I take your order?”

The man probably picked up something off, but the sight of that perfectly shaped brow arching was worth it. He ordered a plain coffee with a deep, gravelly voice that floored Hades. The employee thanked his lucky stars that this man was opposed to special frills. With how scrambled his mind was, he would have to have it repeated...how humiliating. 

“Name for the order?”

“Elidibus.”

It took all his willpower not to grin like an idiot, as if he had unlocked some precious secret. Reminding himself once again that he was on the clock, he wrote ‘ _ Elidibus _ ’ on the cup and passed it on.

Elidibus was the last of a rush, so Hades had plenty of time to watch him covertly. Elidibus decided to wait by the counter for his coffee to be made, but unlike a normal person who would lean or play on their phone, the man stood with his hands at his sides. It looked awkward, but he also looked oddly comfortable. 

Hythlodaeus passed Elidibus his coffee, smiling at the quiet “thank you” he received. Hades watched intently as Elidibus walked over to the condiment bar. How odd - he seemed like the kind of man who would drink bitter coffee. 

Hades’ brows rose as Elidibus tore open a sugar packet and dumped it in. They rose inches higher as he did it with another one. And another one. And another. He watched in horror as Elidibus sipped from the cup, frowning at the taste. Hades rolled his eyes, expecting him to walk over and get a fresh one-

Only for Elidibus to pour  _ two more packets in _ .

Apparently six was the magic number, because Elidibus nodded to himself approvingly. He turned on his heel, putting the lid back on. Hades felt slight disappointment creep up under the shock, thinking he might leave - but Elidibus simply sat at a high-top table by the window and extracted a laptop from his shoulder bag.

The silent sigh of relief did not go unnoticed by Hythlodaeus, either.

“He’s cute, right?” his annoying friend singsonged. “I think I’ll ask him out!”

Hades glared darkly at him, but it only made Hythlodaeus laugh. “No, but seriously, don’t drag your feet, Hades!”

“I’m on the clock, Hyth. And it...would be weird, right? Something Lahabrea would be on my ass for?”

“Well, maybe if you took a break, met up with him outside the store…”

Hades shook his head, sighing. “Not happening. Also, he just put  _ six  _ packets of sugar in his coffee, so he’s probably a serial killer.”

Hythlodaeus only hummed noncommittally. “Azem should be here soon. Let’s make him take the register. You can pretend to clean.”

Stifling a groan, Hades slumped over on the counter - only for Lahabrea to walk in from the back at that exact moment. 

Azem walked in on the scolding, laughing as he took the register from an overly-dramatic weeping Hades. But despite all his bluster, he could only glance occasionally at the beautiful man in the tall chair by the window, pudgy lips pursed in thought as he typed away on the laptop.

Eventually, Elidibus glanced at his watch and packed up. Hades finished his shift, the man still in his thoughts even off the clock. Amaurot was enormous - he might never see him again. And even if he did, what then? The eyes of Corporate were on him. 

But Elidibus came back. The same time, the very next day.

Igeyorhm was on the register today, with Hades baristaing. Igeyorhm didn’t like him at the best of times, and her hiss when Hades spaced out tracing Elidibus’ jaw line proved today was no different. Harrumphing, Hades set to work.

Elidibus had ordered the same standard coffee. He wondered if it was a personal choice or if he genuinely didn’t know what else to order. For someone so addicted to sugar, they had plenty of more sugary drinks on the menu. Or he could even add pumps of honey or vanilla.

He groaned to himself. No, Hades. Customer. No talking outside of work.

He set the cup down on the counter, calling out Elidibus’ name. He started when the man appeared in front of him, having forgotten that the latter liked to hover around the counter for his drink. Hades watched as long, slender fingers reached out to grasp the cup lightly. 

“Thank you,” Elidibus murmured softly, pale eyes flicking up to meet Hades’ golden ones.

Hades felt like he was melting into the floor.

“Y-You’re welcome,” he stammered after an awkward, pregnant pause. “Just - Just don’t commit any more sugar crimes today, eh?”

Elidibus’ face fell and Hades mentally kicked himself. Dammit. He was so desperate to say something - anything to prompt a little conversation - that he just spat out the first words he could think of, no matter how stupid or blunt.

“I-Is it strange…?” Elidibus’ spindly fingers rapped the side of the cup nervously. “Forgive me.”

“No, no, it’s just - if you like the sugary stuff, we have sweeter drinks on the menu…” Damage control. 

“Oh?” Elidibus perked, and a wave of relief rolled through the barista. “I’ve never been here before...before yesterday, that is.”

That was interesting. Did he really like the coffee that much? Or was it just convenient for him? Or - the one Hades secretly hoped - he’d made a good impression.

“Oh, yeah. The mochas are pretty nice. Even a latte. Anything with vanilla or honey, really.” He cursed the human race out in his head as other customers who weren’t Elidibus drifted in and Igeyorhm started to hiss at him again. “Try it sometime.”

“Oh, I will! Thank you.” Elidibus gave a soft, excited grin before picking up his cup and scurrying over to the condiment bar. Hades couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt as Elidibus hesitated with the sugar packets. Eventually though, the white-haired man’s taste buds won over and he took the same seat at the window with a very sugary coffee next to him.

* * *

Hades made sure he was on barista again the next day. He didn’t know if Elidibus would show up, but on the small chance he did, he wanted to be the one to make Elidibus’ first Chocobucks specialty coffee. 

As luck would have it, Elidibus was apparently a creature of habit. He showed up at the same time the next day. Hades caught his eye as he entered, and the soft but bright smile Elidibus gave him almost brought him to his knees. The man looked genuinely excited. It almost felt like they had something special now, something no other employee-customer relationship had.

Elidibus stayed behind the line, staring up at the menu with that thoughtful pout. His lashes fluttered as he peered at every item, carefully weighing his options. Hades gave him all the time in the world, making sure to get through the other customers’ orders as fast as possible so he could take his time with Elidibus’. 

As the line died down, Elidibus finally made his decision. Hythlodaeus was on register, and as much as Hades hated giving him ammunition for teasing, he was glad for it. Hythlodaeus was kind and friendly, and he had a way of putting customers at ease. He could only imagine how panicked Elidibus might get with Igeyorhm or Lahabrea glaring impatiently at him.

Elidibus reminded him of a bird in some ways: easily startled and ready to fly away at a moment’s notice. Almost like..like…

Hades shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

Elidibus ordered a mocha frappe - simple, yet sensible. Hades put all his nervous energy into making him the best damn mocha frappe anyone had ever seen, but he still caught himself shifting on his feet as he presented the cup to Elidibus. “Tell me how it tastes.”

Elidibus’ lips turned up at him briefly before raising the cup to his lips. After a sip, he smacked his lips with interest...and brightened. “It’s delicious!”

Hades puffed his chest, a rush of pride running through him. “See? Told ya.”

“You did.” Elidibus’ expression shifted. If he was a finch before, he was a hawk now: eyes sharp and studying him with the same precision and interest as he chose a drink. “Thank you, Hades.”

Hades felt frozen in place by that stare. He couldn’t even choke out so much as a “you’re welcome” until Elidibus turned on his heel and took his place by the window. He could only continue to make drinks on autopilot, turning the events of the past three days over in his mind and wondering where Elidibus had learned his name from.

It took him longer than he would ever admit to realize that the other had read his name tag.

* * *

Hades had the next day off, so as usual he spent it sleeping and binging reality TV shows. He realized he was leaning towards the more romantic programming when Hythlodaeus called his phone.

“Your little cutie came in today,” the other purred. “He seemed so sad when he didn’t see you around.”

“Shit!” Elidibus had come in the past three days in a row - why did he think he would stop today? He should have come in anyway. What if Elidibus gave up? Found another coffee shop? “Did he order something new?”

“Hmm, only regular coffee today. Same amount of sugar. He didn’t stay, either - just grabbed the cup and left. Hardly even a ‘thank you’ - but then again, Lahabrea made it...”

Hades groaned, sinking into the couch. _ He didn’t stay. _ That could only mean one thing: Elidibus was only staying for him.

* * *

Stalking the coffee shop was a bit of an overstatement, in Hades’ eyes. He was simply existing near it, while keeping his eyes trained at the entrance for a white-haired, yellow-scarfed, short man with a laptop bag slung over his shoulder. Nothing stalker-ish about it.

And just as he had about given up - just as he had accepted that Elidibus slipped through his fingers and flew away - he caught sight of that familiar yellow scarf. He scrambled to his feet, weaving in and out of all the people in his way.

Inside the shop, Elidibus was scanning the counter. There was an almost imperceptible slump to his shoulders as he realized Hades wasn’t there again today. He turned to leave, not even willing to order his usual-

And bumped face-first into Hades’ broad chest.

Hades towered over him, dressed in a light leather jacket and a loosely buttoned dress shirt. He smiled down at the stunned man. “Looking for me?”

Elidibus blinked. “...Well, yes, actually.” 

Hades grinned. “Even us master baristas need days off. Like today.”

“Oh! Oh.” Elidibus relaxed a little, which Hades should not have found as cute as he did. “I didn’t want to...ahem, experiment any more without your input.” 

Were his cheeks flushed?

“Aw, that’s sweet. Tell you what: Hyth’s on barista today. I’ll watch him like a hawk, make sure he doesn’t mess up your order. How does that sound?”

Elidibus smiled gratefully. “That sounds wonderful. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me! Someone has to be responsible for him.” Clapping a hand over Elidibus’ shoulder, he led the other through the rope dividers and up to the register. Azem was on register today, and he gave the pair a curious look.

“I’ll have my usual. What do you want?” He glanced down at Elidibus, who pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“I hadn’t given it much thought...what do you recommend?”

“Hmm...how about a caramel latte?” Elidibus agreed to that, and reached into his bag for his card - only for Hades to still his arm firmly. “I’m paying.”

“But…!”

“It’s my treat. I’m the one making you buy these overpriced drinks anyway.” He shrugged off Elidibus’ protests, and eventually the other acquiesced. He smugly gave Azem his card, demanding his employee discount for the both of them. Azem did as he was told, but not without a strange glance at Elidibus - who seemed to shrink under his gaze.

Hythlodaeus made their drinks under Hades’ watchful eye, only retorting smartly on a few occasions. With a satisfied smirk, Hades passed the latte to Elidibus. He watched carefully until Eildibus perked up approvingly, humming his satisfaction and thanking Hythlodaeus sincerely. 

“You know…” Hades mentioned, sipping his drink as they cleared out from the counter to make room for other customers, “I know a bakery not far from here that isn’t half bad. Your sweet tooth would love it. Wanna check it out?”

Elidibus looked eager at the prospect, but after a moment his eyes became sharp again. He glanced over to Hades with a dry smirk. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you wanted to get far away from your workplace.”

His dry smirk was rewarded with the same smirk in return. “Who, me? Preposterous. I love my minimum wage slave labor job. How dare you suggest I have other interests aside from licking boots?”

The two ambled out, Hades limply throwing a wave at his two friends at work (the suckers). He caught Azem turning to Hythlodaeus in the reflection of the door, in a way that probably meant Azem had a lot of questions that Hythlodaeus would smile and give vague non-answers to.

* * *

They talked at the bakery, having sat down after receiving their orders (blueberry muffin for Hades, apple tart for Elidibus - all Hades’ treat, of course). Hades realized very shortly this was somewhat a date, but the kind of date that he could brush off as just two people getting to know each other. 

Elidibus explained that he worked in human resources, which he quaintly described as “glorified babysitting”. He had recently gotten a new job in this area, but his apartment was on the other side of town. He liked to play piano and read in his spare time.

In return, Hades told him about himself. How he shared an apartment with Hythlodaeus, and how he actually had a degree in architectural engineering - but no luck finding a job, which is why his good friends got him the barista gig. 

“The person on the cash register today,” Elidibus began, sipping his latte, “Is he your friend, too?”

“Yeah. That’s Azem. He’s still going to school, so he lives in the dorms nearby.”

“I see.” Elidibus’ brows narrowed, but hid his mouth behind a thin hand so it was hard to pin the emotion behind it. 

“...What about you? Any wild, annoying friends? Significant other?” Was he being too obvious? Maybe. Did he care? No.

“No, nothing like that.” Elidibus glanced down. “I’m...somewhat of a workaholic. Difficult to keep relationships, romantic or otherwise. Unukalhai is the only one that puts up with me.”

“Your...boyfriend?” Not even pretending to be subtle.

“No,” the answer is firm. “No, Unukalhai is a child. I found him on the street and...I took him in. I’ve been trying to get all his legal affairs in order, but with me looking so young, it’s hard to be taken seriously.” Despite the sigh he let out, Hades could tell he was tense. 

“I wouldn’t mind meeting him sometime. I love kids.”

Elidibus glanced up in surprise. And to Hades’ surprise, the tension melted from him. “You would?”

“Of course! I mean...if you’d like to meet again.”

“I would!” Elidibus seemed to surprise himself, again, with how enthusiastic he sounded. “I mean - if you’d like. Unukalhai is - he’s quiet and polite, but very intuitive and bright...”

“So like a mini-you,” Hades chuckled.

“...I suppose.” A dry smirk. “Is that what you gleaned from me?”

“You disagree?”

“I suppose there are worse things.”

“What do you glean from me?” Hades leaned in subconsciously.

“Hmm…” Elidibus’ lips quirk, eyes going hawkish again as if to stare through to his bare soul. “Rather carefree, at first glance...but I wonder if it’s a ploy. A shield, of sorts. To hide your true nature...perhaps someone that really does care - too much, at times.”

Hades stared at him. 

“...Too much?” To his credit, Elidibus  _ did _ look sheepish.

Hades shook his head, still staring. Elidibus awkwardly checked his watch and started in his seat. “Oh, goodness. I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Let me walk you back,” Hades blurted out before it even left his mouth. “Uh...I mean, you never know. Someone might come out of an alley and snatch you up.”  _ Especially with you being that pretty. _

Elidibus smiled, slightly flustered. “I’d like that.”

It had started to rain, and Hades, for the first time, cursed himself for not carrying an umbrella. Elidibus merely smirked in amusement and pulled one from his bag, giving it to the taller man to hold. Appreciating the chance to walk him under an umbrella like a gentleman, the two made their way to a tall office building.

They had exchanged numbers on the way (Hades throwing his phone at Elidibus, who fiddled with it for a moment before gently returning it) and had gotten to the awning much too soon for Hades’ liking. He closed the umbrella and offered it back, but Elidibus just smiled and waved his hand in denial. “Keep it. The rain will let up by the time I’m off - you’ll need it more than I.”

Hades chose to interpret that as more of a loan than a gift, if only because he now had an excuse to see Elidibus again. “My clothes thank you.”

Elidibus chuckled, then paused. “...Do you work tomorrow?”

“I sure do.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Hades prayed for his voice to stay level. “See you then.” 

Elidibus shifted on his feet for a moment. Hades watched pink wash over his cheeks, then he abruptly turned and walked inside without a second thought.

Puzzled, Hades merely shrugged and took a walk around town with Elidibus’ fancy umbrella on his shoulder.

* * *

Elidibus came in the next few days, sometimes asking for Hades’ drink input and sometimes falling back on the classics. Hades kept ‘conveniently’ forgetting his umbrella (oh, he had plans) and they duked it out over Elidibus’ choice of seating (Hades wanted him by the counter for idle conversation, Elidibus liked the window). One time, in a somewhat giddy haze, he wrote ‘Eli =)’ on the cup before he could think of it. But Elidibus merely smirked softly at it and sat down to work.

They went out again on Hades’ next day off. It happened to be a Saturday, so Elidibus was off as well. They went to the park, people-watching from a bench and chatting (the conversation mostly consisting of Hades being extremely judgmental and Elidibus chuckling in approval). 

They eventually decided ice cream would be a nice treat in the heat, and Elidibus noted with some amusement that Hades planned on making him pay for himself this time.

“You do make more than me,” the barista pointed out.

“Indeed. In that case, I should be the one to pay this time, don’t you think?”

Hades scoffed. “I won’t have you thinking I’m some…gold digger.”

“If pursuing a human resources manager with a child is your definition of ‘gold digging’, it will be far more disappointing for you than I.” With an incredibly amused smirk, he promptly paid for both of their ice cream cones while Hades tried not to think about the implications of the word ‘pursuit’.

When dusk fell, Elidibus followed him back to his apartment’s entrance. He hadn’t brought up the umbrella. Hades hadn’t, either.

“Would you like to come in?” he asked, trying to play it off like it was nothing. In truth, his heart was thumping fast in his chest at the idea of Elidibus on his couch, white hair flowing lazily along the brown leather. Maybe he would tilt his head back to rest his eyes, black-brushed lips parted ever-so slightly, Hades straddling his hips--

He brought his own thoughts to a screeching halt before they went off the rails. Luckily (unluckily?) for him, Elidibus shook his head. “I should get back, put dinner on for Unukalhai.”

“You’ll be alright on the bus by yourself?”

Elidibus shot him a sullen glare through dark lashes.

“Okay! Just thought I’d ask! Sheesh, can’t a guy be worried for his...” 

Well, fuck.

He didn’t really have anything to finish that sentence with.

“Acquaintance” was far too distant. “Friend” would be better, but would cause problems in the future if Elidibus cemented the wrong idea. “Crush” was humiliating and hurt his pride. “Boyfriend” seemed a bit presumptuous, since he hadn’t actually said the d-word (date) yet. That left…

“Fancy?” Elidibus supplied.

He  _ would _ say something so old-fashioned. But, Hades must admit, he didn’t expect the other man to step so boldly into his space. To crane his neck (he really was so short!) and look into his eyes with those soft pale ones. He could see the other arch his feet, standing on his toes to give him enough height to draw their lips closer together. 

Hades felt his traitorous flesh flush, his own lips parting eagerly. His lashes fell against his cheeks as he tried to still his rapidly beating heart. Elidibus was so close now, he could breathe in the coffee from earlier and the chill of ice cream still on his tongue. It made his mouth water with want.

But his lips went untouched today. Instead, Elidibus swerved at the last moment and planted a small but lingering kiss on his cheek.

Only a second passed while Elidibus’ lips hovered above his cheekbone. Hades tried to memorize the scent of his hair (it smelled so sweet) and how small the space was between their chests, but it was gone all too soon.

Elidibus stepped back suddenly, scarf and ponytail billowing with the action. Hades had never seen his cheeks so pink - it clashed with the dark makeup. Elidibus made only a choked noise as some sort of farewell attempt before swiftly turning on his heel and marching away.

Hades stood there as the seconds turned to minutes, his heart stuttering on the beat. His hands blindly rose to his cheek, fingering the light black lipstick mark on his hot skin. 

By every god he could think of, what he wouldn’t do for more.

* * *

He tossed and turned all night, staring at his phone. Was Elidibus going to say anything? How should he respond? Should they talk about it, or should he pretend like nothing happened? What did it even mean, anyway? Were they dating? Was Elidibus just being polite? 

….No, of course he wasn’t. Hades cursed his own paranoid thoughts. It was so unlike him to doubt himself.

Elidibus hadn’t texted or called, and after a while Hades figured that he was probably embarrassed. He had stuttered out a goodbye before fleeing the scene, after all. Maybe he, too, was fretting.

Hades shot him a text the next morning after getting uncharacteristically very little sleep.

_ Morning, sunshine. Ready for the wild, wild world of ordering extra shots? _

The reply came in moments.

_ Oh, my. Moving sort of fast, aren’t we? _

The smooth transition into a covert way to discuss their relationship did not slip Hades’ notice.

_ I’m ready if you are. _

This reply took longer.

_ If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t come in. But I’m relying on you, so don’t let me down. _

“You know,” Hythlodaeus mentioned casually, probably at the sight of Hades constantly checking his phone and grinning like an idiot, “I was thinking about taking a weekend trip somewhere. There’s this planetarium out by the coast that I dearly wish to see. You’ll be alright by yourself for a couple of days, won’t you?”

Hades stared at him. “I love you.”

“I know,” Hythlodaeus hummed.

And so Hades planned. And schemed. And planned some more. He debated taking Elidibus out against preparing a meal for him and eventually decided homemade would be better. Elidibus was somewhat old-fashioned and Hades was not, by any means, a bad chef. But that left the menu. Elidibus liked sugar, but what meal was sugary and sweet? Surely he couldn’t simply have brownies for dinner. Eventually, he thought to simply ask.

“So I was thinking - we have some fish in the freezer that I could pan fry, do you like seafood? If you don’t, I could get you a nice filet...unless you’re vegetarian, then, I don’t know. I’d have to look something up. What’s your preference?”

Elidibus had given him a strange look all through this thought process, but as the other finished, his eyelids lowered and his lips quirked in an oddly calm smile.

“Hades, my dear, if you’re going to ask me to dinner, I would appreciate the opportunity to agree.”

Hades froze, eyes widening.

And he slapped his forehead.

Elidibus simply laughed in that deep rasp of his, fingers curled delicately over his lips as Hades babbled out an apology for not actually  _ asking _ . He had honestly skipped a step or two in his excitement - luckily Elidibus found it amusing instead of insulting. 

“Try again,” the white-haired man encouraged with a wave, still smiling.

“Elidibus….” he attempted with a groan, “would you care to join me for dinner Friday night?”

“I would be honored.” Those long lashes dusting his cheek, then fluttering up to give Elidibus’ pale eyes a coy look in them would truly be the death of Hades. “And, incidentally - fish is perfect.”

* * *

The rest of the week flew past in a hazy blur. Hades had timed the dish perfectly so that it would be just about finished when Elidibus knocked at 7 p.m., punctual as ever.

He opened the door in a black “Kiss the Cook” apron (a tongue-in-cheek gift from Azem that happened to suit Hades perfectly) and grinned at the smaller man. Elidibus had swapped his white jacket for a dark blue overcoat, the ever-present yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. He didn’t carry his laptop bag this time, simply played with his fingers nervously.

“You’re right on time!” Which was a relief to Hades - didn’t want his food getting cold because the bus ran late. “It’s almost done, come on in and make yourself at home.”

Elidibus smiled at him and took off his coat, revealing a white sweater. It looked like something a dad would wear, except somehow Elidibus made it sexy, because of course he did. He wandered in, looking around at the neatly decorated apartment. He seemed to be almost immediately drawn to the snow globes and other trinkets on the wall shelves.

“Ah, those are from Azem. He travels a lot, and always brings us souvenirs,” Hades explained. “It’s starting to get ridiculous, but I can’t tell him no or he’ll pout.” 

Elidibus didn’t turn to him and continued to stare at the snow globe in his hand. The reflection of the white-haired man gleamed back, pale eyes coolly neutral and lips pressed shut.

Hades wondered what was on his mind, but figured that it was perhaps nothing at all. Elidibus didn’t know Azem well, if at all yet, so obviously he wouldn’t have an opinion on the cheesy souvenirs. He called the other over to eat, setting two plates down.

Luckily Elidibus seemed to shake out of his mood quickly, and even enjoyed Hades’ cooking. Either that, or he was very good at being polite, which was equally possible. Either way, he seemed happy. And it made Hades happy to see him happy.

He felt his heart soften and flutter once more. It was still so early, and he didn’t want to get his hopes up...but could he have found the one? After so many failed relationships, could he finally find solace? Could he be bonded with the beautiful man at his table, eating his food, laughing at his jokes?

...Or could Elidibus run off with another piece of him, as others had done?

Doubt must have crossed his expression, as Elidibus set down his fork and frowned worriedly. “Is something the matter, Hades?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Surely it is not. Your eyes are clouded in such turmoil. By no means are you required to divulge your thoughts to me, but I…” Here he faltered slightly before marching on, “I want you to know that I would never betray your trust. If there is any way I may ease your fears, I would do so.”

Hades’ heart softened into strawberry jello. Damn this man for being both beautiful  _ and _ kind.

“I suppose it’s just,” he waves his fork around, trying to downplay his feelings, “Nerves. Getting into a new relationship and such, and not knowing what will happen.”

They hadn’t actually discussed dating (using the Dreaded D-Word), but Elidibus didn’t seem surprised by the ‘relationship’ label. They had been gradually getting closer - there was that almost-kiss - and inviting someone to dinner alone at their place was most definitely romantic. Instead, the smaller man simply mulled over his response for a moment before shooting Hades a soft smile.

“I understand. I’ve been having much of the same apprehension. To be frank, although you could likely already assume, I am none too experienced in matters of romance. But then I think - no man is an island, after all. And...Unukalhai needs someone.” He flushed, then shook his head. “No,  _ I _ need someone. And though there will surely be bumps, or perhaps my heart will be broken in the end...it would be worth it simply to be happy, if only for a short while.”

At Hades’ stare, he bashfully added: “At least, they are  _ my _ thoughts, and may or may not help you. At any rate, I’ll clean up.” Which resulted in Hades barking at him as he cleared the table, Elidibus merely chuckling and shrugging. “It is the least I can do.”

“Fine! Come to the couch when you’re done. I’ll see if I can find a movie that doesn’t blow cock.”

It had slipped out of his mouth, a crude adage he used frequently with his friends, but he didn’t miss the way Elidibus reddened and subtly tensed. Had he made him uncomfortable? Or...was he tense for another reason entirely?

Shrugging, he sprawled across the couch and flicked through the channels mindlessly. He shouted some movies to Elidibus for his approval, only to get somewhat strained replies. After a short while, Elidibus joined him on the sofa.

He sat a close but respectful distance away, which Hades supposed he should have expected. Putting on the murder mystery that Elidibus seemed to respond the most to, he shuffled around pretending to get comfortable. If that included putting an arm around the back of the sofa and framing Elidibus’ shoulders, well, that was how he was comfortable.

To his relief, Elidibus noticed but remained relaxed, even shifting slightly so that he was leaning into him. As the movie ran, the two continued to shift (purposefully and accidentally) until finally Elidibus was tucked into his arm. 

Hades watched him, studying every strand of white hair as it rolled across the back of the sofa. It was still in that ponytail, if a little loose, and he was hit with an urge to pry the tie free with his teeth.

Just as he was starting to get heated with fantasy, Elidibus turned to see him staring. The smaller man didn’t react to this, but merely flicked pale eyes towards the door. “It’s getting late. I should get going,” he murmured.

Those pale eyes flicked back to see Hades’ face fall. He looked akin to a kicked puppy, which Elidibus could only smile amusedly at. “What is it?”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Hades pointed out, as if it was obvious.

A pause. Elidibus tilted his face closer, parting his lips to speak in soft, intimate tones. “Then tell me to stay, and I will.”

Hades thanked every deity in existence and then silently thanked Elidibus himself for the opportunity. He lifted a hand to cup the other’s cheek, thumb stroking the smooth skin under his eye.

“Stay,” he pleaded in a whisper, before leaning down to capture his lips.

Elidibus tasted like the sweets he favored, sugar on his lips and tongue and in his mouth and oh heavens it was wonderful. The other was hesitant and uncertain, but clearly wanting it as Hades’ thumb strokes and gentle tongue prodding encouraged him to open up.

He put a hand on Elidibus’ hip, only pushing up under the sweater an inch as he kissed those black lips bruised. The other gasped, but didn’t move to stop him, and Hades took that as a sign to continue. He wanted as much as Elidibus would give. He wanted him whole, body and soul.

He pulled the smaller man into his lap, hearing him squeak in response. Elidibus could spread his legs far enough that their hips collided, slightly bulging crotches grinding against each other. Elidibus let out a moan, and nothing could have turned Hades on more.

He vaguely realized something through the thick of lust: if they were going to go as far as Hades wanted, they would need condoms. And lube. And those two things were both in Hades’ bedroom, which was notably not here, on the sofa. 

And even if Elidibus didn’t want to go that far, they should at least move so he didn’t get a lecture from Hythlodaeus about cum on the leather.

“Bed,” he growled, making Elidibus chuckle and purr. 

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

The next morning found Hades spooning Elidibus as the morning light peeked through the curtains. Naked and bruised and blissfully happy, Hades didn’t even mind the mouthful of white hair he was eating from Elidibus’ now-unshackled and untamed mane. He stirred when his bedmate did, groaning at the light.

“Morning,” he mumbled, going for a kiss. Hurt flashed through him when Elidibus moved away, but the other explained quickly.

“My breath stinks,” he complained quietly. “And I look miserable.”

“I have an extra toothbrush.” Hades went for a cheek kiss instead, which seemed to make the other happier. “And you look thoroughly debauched, which I happen to enjoy the sight of.”

“I suppose I’m simply new to this,” Elidibus admitted with a sigh, blushing pink.

“Was it...good?” Hades asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” he answered quickly, startling him. “Yes, and I’d like to do it more, if that’s alright?”

“Of course it is.” Another kiss, to the top of his head this time. “Just tell me what soap and toothpaste you like, and I’ll always have an overnight kit ready for you.”

“Vanilla soap and mint toothpaste, please. And a brush.” Elidibus slipped out of bed, Hades watching him pick up his clothes with an amused expression at his awkward shyness. “Where’s your toothbrush?”

“Second drawer on the left. If you want a shower, there’s towels on the rack.” Hades stretched out as Elidibus locked himself in the bathroom. It seemed as if the other was simply awkward with the experience rather than the person it was with, especially as it seemed he took a lot of pride in his appearance. He had been enthusiastic last night, but when the lust drained away, so did his confidence. He just had to be patient - Elidibus would get more comfortable with time.

He got up and dressed, winced at the ache in his back from the motions. It was worth every little cramp and more, though. He had spent almost every night this week with his hands wrapped around his length, fantasizing snow white hair and plump black lips and deep pleasured growls in his ears, and last night he had all of that to witness himself. Directed at  _ him, _ no less.

He was in heaven. Nothing could drag him down.

But of course, something had to try. 

A knock at his door alerted him. Hythlodaeus said he wouldn’t be back until Sunday, so surely it wasn’t him (unless he’d gotten himself into trouble). Maintenance? Solicitor? Old lady begging for a free cup of sugar?

He peeked in the peephole to see Azem standing there. His friend seemed anxious, so he opened the door with a worried look. “Alright, what trouble did you get int-”

“Hades!” Azem threw his arms around him, only compounding his worries. How much money did he have for bail? What sort of musclehead did Azem piss off? Actually, Azem was better than him in a fight.

“I...I’m going away for another semester,” Azem told him, his voice trembling with excitement. “I’m getting a whole apartment to myself, so...so you can come with me.”

“What-” Hades pushed him back, staring at him. “Azem, what- where is this coming from? I thought…”

“I know what you said, but please, give me another chance.” He was looking up into his eyes pleadingly, lips jutted out in that pout. “I mean, you said you hadn’t found anything in this town, right? Maybe you can find something somewhere else! You don’t have to make your life here just for Hythlodaeus’ sake.”

“It’s not about Hythlodaeus!” Hades argued, huffing. The last thing he wanted was to rehash this argument from years ago. “I want to stay here because I like it here! I can’t live like you do, Azem, I need a place to call home.”

That pout deepened and deepened until it was a scowl. “It’s about that manlet you’re seeing, isn’t it? You don’t want to leave because of  _ him _ now?”

It was so hard to be the bigger person. “Azem, I don’t want to leave because despite what I felt for you, which was not a mild amount by the way, you’re utterly ignorant and heedless of my own needs. And  _ don’t _ talk about Elidibus that way.”

“I’ve changed! And I know you better than he does!” Azem gripped the tight shirt Hades was wearing and pulled him closer. “No one will kiss you like I do.”

They locked lips. Azem was insistent, greedy, exploring all the familiar places and it was all too easy to melt into. He knew just where to stroke, and how much pressure to use. Azem was right in one manner: no one had kissed him like that before.

But it didn’t stop his frown. It was wrong. The hair was too short and too dark. The lips tasted of spice and rum instead of sweet delight. It soured his stomach, hardening his heart. This wasn’t what he wanted.

A creak of the door caused them to part.

For a solid moment Elidibus stood in the doorway to Hades’ room, hair puffy from a fresh blow dry but clean and tamed. It took only a moment for pale eyes to fall from shock into bitter hurt, closing his posture as he steeled his heart.

“Excuse me,” he said stiffly, squaring his shoulders and marching forwards to pick up his coat. 

Hades felt his stomach lurch. He wanted him to stay. But Azem was there and Elidibus was hurt and maybe he should just let him go.

So he left. He brushed by Azem and Hades, but not without shooting Azem a cold and bitter glare. Azem returned it in kind with a fiery challenge, but Elidibus simply stormed down the hall and out of sight.

Hades’ heart was in pieces. Not only for himself, but for Elidibus as well. The poor man had trusted him, opened his heart and took a chance...only for his lover to kiss another man the next morning. He couldn’t blame the other at all if he hated him for that.

When Azem turned to look at him, he couldn’t even bear to meet his eyes. “Well? You got the sabotage you wanted. Now get out.”

“Hades-”

“ **OUT.** ”

* * *

As it turned out, Hades wasn’t good at letting go.

He paced the apartment, nearly tearing his hair out. Elidibus had gone, but his scent lingered, and so did the memories. His kind smile, his coy eyes, the shy flush on his cheeks. How could Hades go on knowing something precious had slipped through his fingers because of a misunderstanding?

He froze, seeing Elidibus’ umbrella tucked away in a corner of his room. A horrible idea wormed its way into his head. 

The next thing he knew, he was at Elidibus’ front door.

At least he was pretty sure. He knew the building, at least, and some sleuthing brought him to the third floor. He raised a hand and knocked.

There was little hesitation. He had thought it through on the bus ride here: he would tell Elidibus the truth. He wouldn’t make excuses, or try to play it off. Elidibus deserved better. He deserved knowing the truth, and if then he decided he wanted to be rid of Hades, then he would go. But only then.

Someone smaller than even Elidibus answered the door, opening it only a crack. A soft violet eye peeked at him from behind white hair, and for a moment he thought Elidibus had actually shrank in the hours that passed since that morning.

Then he realized. “Are you...Unukalhai?”

A nod. The child opened the door a bit more. “Who are you?”

“Hades. Can I talk with Elidibus, please?”

The child’s eyelids fell flat and he moved to slam the door shut. Unfortunately, Hades was faster, sticking his foot in the door. That didn’t stop Unukalhai from trying, however, and Hades grunted as the child attempted to sever his foot in the door.

“I take it he’s mentioned me,” he groaned.

“He was all excited about his date with this Hades guy! He even dressed up in his favorite sweater and everything. And he comes back home  _ crying! _ I’ve never seen him cry before! You must have been a real prick. He may not act like it, but he’s  _ sensitive _ , you know!”

“I know!” Hades whimpered. “I hurt him. But that’s why I’ve got to make it right. Or...at least try.”

“Why do you care?”

“He means so much to me.” He hung his head as he admitted. “More than anyone else. Please...please let me talk to him.”

The pressure eased off his foot. Unukalhai still didn’t open the door, but no longer was trying to dismember him as he mulled over the sincerity of Hades’ words. 

“Well, he’s not even here. He’s at the music hall.”

“Music hall?” He blinked.

“Yeah. He plays the piano there. I’ve told him they make keyboards that you can carry around, but he keeps going on about the feel of the keys on a grand piano or something. And since we can’t have one here, he goes there to play. They even pay him to perform sometimes.” The child hesitated, but continued. “He was _supposed_ to have a performance last night, but…”

He had cancelled it. To have a shitty homemade dinner with Hades and watch a bad movie and have okay sex and  _ Hades was a fucking idiot _ .

Unukalhai giggled as the other’s head hit the door with a thunk. “Go on, then. Go talk to him. For what it’s worth, I hope he forgives you for being stupid. He’s been really happy lately. I think it’s because of you.”

“Kid, you’ve got some candy or video games coming your way.” 

* * *

Elidibus was atop the stage in the music hall, seated at the piano. He had donned fresh clothes, a crisp light jacket and that same scarf. The low light turned his white hair - now firmly tied back - a golden hue. And as much as Hades was bursting with apologies, he took care not to make a sound and disturb him. 

Because Elidibus was playing. And the music he wove was pure beauty. 

It was a somber melody, one that tugged on the heartstrings of the most resolute man. Elidibus’ long fingers danced over the keys, shoulders taut and restrained as if letting them relax would spell the end. But his emotion shone through in his song.

And like a siren, Hades stepped forward as if entranced. Closer, and closer. He needed to hear more, to be close to that melody. 

The floor creaked beneath his traitorous feet and everything stopped.

Elidibus’ hands fell against the keys, striking a dissonant chord as he whipped around to see Hades. Hades, who could only offer a sheepish smile and a weak wave. “I...have your umbrella.”

Hades stammered as Elidibus’ teeth started to show. “Wait, wait, wait! I just want to talk.”

“I am not interested in hearing your excuses,” the other scoffed, turning back to the piano. He tried to pick up the melody once more, but it was clear he was too agitated to get back in the mood.

“No excuses. The truth. Everything.” Hades, against his better judgement, approached the stage and spoke to him from the pit, as if it were a theater drama. “I won’t say it’ll make everything right, but in lieu of...making hasty judgements...this will clear your mind, at least.”

Elidibus let his fingers rest against the keys for a solid few moments, weighing his words. Finally, those shoulders slumped. He moved over to make room for Hades on the bench and beckoned him up.

Hades climbed onstage and took a seat a respectful distance away. As far as he could get on a tiny piano bench, at any rate. Elidibus didn’t look at him at first, toying with the keys.

“Why was Azem there?” he finally asked, having settled on a somewhat neutral approach.

“He came to tell me he’s studying abroad and he wanted me to come with him.”

“Why?”

At this, Hades shrugged. “I have no idea. But I told him no.”

“...Why?”

“I...didn’t want to leave.”

“Because of me?”

“Not necessarily.” Hades leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “This was an issue before I met you.”

“You’ve dated him before, haven’t you?” Elidibus had that sharp-eyed look again, and Hades realized he had long suspected that fact. No wonder there had been that strange tension. He should have been upfront about their past.

“Yes. We have.” He sighed, trying to figure out how much truth was ‘too much’. “It was two years. My longest relationship, and my deepest one.”

“Do you still love him?”

He paused, putting some thought into the question. “I did. For a long time. Now? Mm, no. I don’t. Not as anything more than a friend.”

Elidibus’ fingers rubbed together in thought, mulling over his words. Hades could see the question he was dying to ask, but didn’t know how.

“Azem and I...wanted different things,” he explained. “He lived like a nomad, fluttering about from place to place, and I wanted...a home. I wanted to settle down.” His brow furrowed. “Over time - and when the red rose tint of fresh love faded from my eyes - it became clearer and clearer that Azem never really valued what  _ I _ wanted. Free-spirited and strong-willed, while worthy traits in their own right, make a horrid combination in the world of compromise. And relationships are all about giving and taking, aren’t they? Only it seemed like I was the only one doing the giving, and I gave until I was tired of it. So I broke up with him.”

He ended it simply, turning to see Elidibus regarding him with that same sharp look. He was being judged worthy, and he had laid all his cards on the table. It was all he could do.

“So he wants to be with you again,” Elidibus assumed.

“I...don’t know. I honestly don’t know what that was all about. Maybe he was just jealous of someone having my attention, maybe he just wanted to screw me, who knows.” He rubbed the back of his head. “When Hyth gets back, I’ll have him run interference. Again…”

A delicate brow curved, and Hades chuckled.

“Well, you don’t have to worry over Hythlodaeus, at least. He was the one that encouraged me to talk to you.” Encouragement being a loose term, but ultimately it motivated him. “He even took this silly little trip so we could have time alone.”

Elidibus looked appeased at that. “He sounds like a good friend.”

“He saw me at my lowest. After I broke up with Azem, I felt so lost. I started...closing my heart. Not letting anyone near out of fear that it would happen again; that I would give a piece of my heart to someone who would, ultimately, not care for it.” He glanced over. “But it’s as you said: no man is an island. Brief, fleeting moments of happiness outweigh a lifetime of bitter loneliness.”

Elidibus’ eyes softened. He inched closer on the bench, hand outstretched as if to comfort Hades. Hades, thinking that was quite silly of him, gently took his hand and planted a kiss on his knuckles.

“Do you forgive me?” he murmured.

Elidibus’ lips quirked, and he bowed his head. “Only if you forgive _my_ folly.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Hades whispered, using his free hand to tilt up Elidibus’ chin and meet his lips. Elidibus returned the soft kiss, and the two intertwined their trembling fingers.

“Don’t leave,” Hades pleaded in a hushed and whimpering voice. “I want to stay with you.”

“I won’t,” the other soothed, kissing his fears away. “We can make a home here. And speaking of homes, why don’t we go to mine for now? Unukalhai would love to finally meet you.”

“Oh. Ah. About that…”

“What?”

“Does he prefer candy or ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes this whole thing was lowkey inspired by this fanart: https://twitter.com/kiryuin/status/1298251127360647169?s=20 
> 
> please give them love. i am way too shy to tell them about this


End file.
